1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to trim covers for covering vehicle interior surfaces. More particularly, the invention relates to a trim cover having an elastically deformable outer surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive vehicles typically include rigid plastic trim panels for covering exposed metal or other unsightly surfaces in the vehicle interior. For example, seat assemblies typically include plastic side panels for covering the sides of the seats. But, often the space between the side panels and a nearby surface, such as a door panel, center console or another side panel of an adjacent seat, is tight and may pinch or trap the hand or foot of an occupant in the vehicle. Thus, it remains desirable to provide a trim panel that maintains a desired outer appearance and at the same time collapses to prevent pinching or trapping of an occupant's hand or foot between the panel and an adjacent surface.